Operation: THIMBAL Green Tights and a Feather Hat
by WalkingAlong
Summary: Wally needs a last minute costume and Kuki seems to have the answer- supposedly. Will Halloween turn into something more than candy?


I just realized that no has posted a story regarding Halloween, so I thought there should at least be one. And that one is mine And yeah! I hope you like this, and for the record it took a long time and my entire half day to write this haha. Well yeah, review if you like it…or hate it. Give me feedback! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own KND

Operation: THIMBAL

This year's

Halloween

Is

Magical

Because of the

Asian

Lass

Yes I know, that analogy sucks but yeah- continue with the reading

----------------

"Dunna dunna duh! Gonna get candy! Dunna dunna duh! Sweet sweet candy! Dunna Dunna dunna duh! Here I come oh here I come! Dunna dunna…!" Wally, also known as Numbuh 4, sang loudly in his bedroom. He was making a mess of his room searching for a last-minute Halloween costume. He definitely had to top last year's costume as a vampire. He had to be something more scary, maybe something that would make him seem more manly and less childish to one particular raven haired girl.

"Hm…I could be Bat Boy! No that is so 1st grade. Hm…how about a pirate! No, that's 2nd grade. What is something cool a 12 year old can wear! This is my last year of Halloween as I kid- I want it to memorable. Next year I'll be in the TND but won't be able to trick or treat." Wally said to himself digging through previous year's costumes- not to mention they were all to small.

Wally has grown a bit since when he was ten, he now stands comfortably around the same height as Numbuh 1 and 2. Wally almost fainted when he observed that he was taller than Kuki, as known as, Numbuh 3. Kuki this year was going to be something cute and adorable as always.

_Probably the tooth fairy_…Numbuh 4 thought while searching the giant mess. He then finally got it! A Spanish wrestler! He could be a Spanish wrestler! They wear masks, are manly, and tough! He knew that his dad wrestled in high school- so maybe he could borrow his old wrestling uniform! For the mask he could make one easily with a little paint and paper plate! Yes, yes it was all coming to him! _Procrastination never fails me!_

That is until he heard a knock outside his door. "Come in!" Numbuh 4 hollered while throwing his "crud" into his closet.

"Hey, Numbuh 4!" The voice came from one girl he didn't mind so much…actually liked...like a friend…like MORE of a friend.

"Hey, Numbuh 3!" Wally said nicely as he finished up stuffing things into his closet. "Do you know wha…what- woah." Wally stuttered once he turned around. There was Kuki alright, already for Halloween too. There she was with her long black hair in tight curls up in a ponytail and a bow, also a sky blue cute dress on. It was adequate length at her knees and the dress was tied with a darker blue in the middle at the waist.

This took a while for Numbuh 4 to take in- where was his cute, girly Kuki. Not this…this…pretty.

"Numbuh 4…are you okay?" Numbuh 3 asked as she noticed he was gawking a bit. All she got was a nod. "Um…well I need to ask you a HUGE favor. My mom waited until last night to buy me a costume and this was the only one she could find. She assumed no one would know what this costume was- so she bought the boy counter part for one of my friends to wear. So I was wondering…would you want to be my…um…counter part." Kuki explained, Wally noticed that a light pink was painted slightly onto her cheeks.

"Um yeah…I guess so. I kinda was going to be a Spanish wrestler- but I wasn't sure if I had all the pieces for it, so yeah, I'll be your…counterpart." Wally said shyly, blushing slightly. He kinda liked that idea.

"Really! Your're the best Wally!" Kuki said with a smile glowing, she ran toward him and gave him a huge hug. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed while hugging him.

"Alright, alright, alright- get off." Wally said, trying to maintain his tough composure

"Oops. Sorry." Kuki said, blushing redder this time.

"It's okay…so what are you supposed to be. A School girl or something, so I guess I'll be a dorky teacher or something." Wally questioned.

"Actually, that's far off from what you'll be." Kuki said shyly.

"What is it then?"

--------------------------------------------

"Nuh uh!" Wally screamed.

"Please Wally, you said you'd do it!" Kuki pleaded.

"I didn't think I'd have to wear green tights and baby booties!"

"But you promised! The group has one hour until trick or treating time! It'll be to late for you change your mind now! I'm Wendy and I need a Peter Pan!" Kuki cried.

There in front of Wally on Kuki's Rainbow Monkey bed was a Peter Pan costume. It had a short green "dress," tights, boots, a green hat with a feather, and pointed ears.

"It's to late already! My mind is changed! No way I'm wearin' this crud!" Wally said loud and sternly, starting to turn around and walk away.

"Wally…please! Next year we'll be whatever you want next year!" Kuki pleaded while running to the door and blocking it so he couldn't leave.

"That's the thing Kuki, there is no next year. We'll be teenagers next year." Wally explained.

"Well…we won't be kids next year, but there'll always be Halloween. Who says you can't trick or treat once you're a teen?" Kuki said confidently, smiling.

"Everyone! No one tricks or treat over 12!" Wally said loudly looking at her, trying not to laugh at how she really is and always will be a kid at heart.

"Well…I know the TND has Halloween Party's! We can go there dressed up in costumes!" Kuki smiled, trying her best to convince him.

"Alright, alright I'll be Peter Pan!" Wally humphed, to make her stop bothering him.

------------------

"Well let's see Kuki, I got laughed at by…everyone. I got pointed at by…everyone. And I got hit on…5 times." Wally chuckled while walking with Kuki to her room.

It was a long night and after receiving a butt load of candy they we're ready to go to bed. Especially, his Wendy. The other three went off to bed already- according to Numbuh 1: after a peaceful day, it leads to an adventure the next. So they had to be prepared for some sort of scheme the Delightful Children Down the Lane most likely had.

"Well I guess girls dig guys in tights." Kuki chuckled when they made it to her bedroom door.

"I guess this is it Kuki." Wally said looking down at his booties.

"Yeah....it was really fun Trick or treating with you as my counterpart. I sware, we got like 20 awws from adults who gave us candy.

"Yeah- one even said we we're a cute couple." Kuki said looking at her shoes as well, blushing.

"A cute couple?" Wally's head sprung up, with wide eyes and a deep red blush.

"Yeah, the 5th, 8th, and 12th house we went to said so when you walked away quickly from them saying how cute you we're as Peter Pan." Kuki smiled looking up at him.

"Oh really, so three did… adults, they never think two kids can be friends of opposite gender without it becoming more." Wally sighed, smiling falsely.

"Yeah…" Kuki said looking away at her door, frowning suddenly, "Good night, Numbuh 4."

Wally could see the smile fade on her face, "Wait…Kuki." Wally said taking her hand before she went into her room.

"Yeah Numbuh---." Kuki was cut off by kiss on the lips lasting for about 10 seconds, but forever in her mind. The kiss was light but deep, simple but beautiful to her.

"Um…I'm pretty sure that Wendy promised a kiss to Peter Pan…you know in the movie." Wally said softly looking into Kuki's eyes, smiling. This made Kuki laugh a little chuckle.

"Thanks for the thimble my sweet Peter Pan, I shall see thee tomorrow mourn." Kuki said in a bad English accent.

"How about another for the road, you know it takes long time to fly back to Neverland." Wally said, he couldn't believe how smooth he was being. Considering, he feels like a rocket running on adrenaline.

"How about Friday night, you- me- popcorn- and a movie night with Peter Pan?" Kuki asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah that would be…nice. Really nice." Wally said back at her smiling.

"Good night Wally." Kuki said smiling.

"Good night Kuki, but just so you know, next year you're going to be Mary Jane and I'll be Spider Man." Wally smiled at her.

"But you're Peter Pan- you'll never be man." Kuki smirked before giving him one quick peck on the lips before turning around towards her door. "Night, Peter."


End file.
